Mi destino eres tú
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Kagome regresará al Sengoku después de 9 años para descubrir su destino .
1. Chapter 1

Por fin habían acabado con Naraku pero otro problema asechaba a Kagome e Inuyasha , Kikyou le había pedido a Inuyasha que cumpliera con su promesa , pero él ya no sentía nada por ella.

— por fin Sango podemos ser felices todos juntos

—claro que si excelencia, pero creo que Inuyasha tiene una dura desicion

(cambio de escena )

— Kikyou yo te ame mucho , pero me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti desapareció cuando Kagome llego a mi vida , Kikyou yo...

—no me digas mas , esto ya lo sabia pero me negaba a creerlo. Kagome te enseño a confiar , a llorar y a amar de la forma correcta , no como yo que quería que cambiaras por mi , ella te acepto tal y como eres...solo te pido un beso para llevarme tu sabor para toda la eternidad

— Kikyou yo ...esta bien

—solo prometeme que la vas a cuidar y que no permitiras que nadie los separe

—te lo prometo , la voy a amar por toda la eternidad

Y así se dieron el beso de despedida sin darse cuenta que una joven los veía a lo lejos y solo escucho decir que la iba "amar para toda la eternidad"

Kagome llegó a la cabaña donde estaban todos.

—chicos me voy y no voy a regresar jamas

—pero por que ? — dijo Sango y Shippo al unísono

—porque Inuyasha se ira con Kikyou y yo no puedo quedarme para verlo

—pero esta usted segura— le pregunta el monje Miroku

— los ví hace rato , Inuyasha le dijo que siempre la iba a mar y después se besaron — ocultando su rostro con su flequillo

— te vamos a extrañar Kagome

— yo también anciana Kaede , pero es hora de irme , además destruimos la perla eso quiere decir que ya no habrá nada que me conecte a esta época y se cerrará

Se despidieron en el pozo y Kagome se lanzo invadiéndola la luz que vería por ultima vez o eso es lo que creía .

Al llegar a su época se metió a la tina y se soltó a llorar , su amado Inuyasha se habia ido al infierno con su amada Kikyou.

— siempre fue ella, pero ni aun sabiéndolo puedo dejar de amarlo, siempre te amare

( mientras tanto en el sengoku )

— chicos tengo algo que decirles ...donde esta Kagome

—ella se fue , ya no vas a lastimarla mas Inuyasha - le responde sango muy enojada

— pero de que hablan!

— te vio con la señorita Kikyou

— si Miroku pero yo me estaba despidiendo de ella , porque yo amo a Kagome

— de verdad , pues corre Inuyasha y roguemos que puedas atravezar

Inuyasha corrió dejando atras a los demás , al llegar salto al interior del pozo pero no paso nada , había perdido a Kagome.

—La perdí , se cerro el portal ...chicos quiero estar solo no me sigan

Salió corriendo hacia el bosque donde se empezó a reprochar su error .

— debí haberle dicho primero a Kagome lo que sentía desde hace mucho , ahora estaré sin el amor de mi vida ...KAGOME!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya han pasado 9 años desde que regrese a mi época ; ahora soy doctora y dentro de lo que cabe vivo feliz. Trabajo en una hospital además practique arquería, artes marciales y estudie botánica , me a ayudado mucho para aumentar mis poderes. Hace tiempo siento este mal presentimiento en el pecho , pero no se por que razón siento que se debe al sengoku. También hace tres días llegaron de visita un antiguo amigo de papá , el señor Toshiro y su hijo Tsukune es un joven apuesto de mi edad , ojos azules , piel blanca y pelo negro , además siento un gran poder espiritual en el.

Mamá les contó mi historia del sengoku y para mi sorpresa no les causo rareza. El señor Toshiro nos contó que su familia proviene de monjes viajeros del tiempo que cuidan el equilibrio entre épocas , al parecer Tsukune y yo estamos comprometidos y yo altere el tiempo no sabemos la razón porque estaba destinado que yo viajara al segoku. Ahora Tsukune y yo debemos unir fuerzas para saber la razón del desequilibrio de las épocas ya que están causando que se habrá un portal para que pasen demonios a esta época .

Sr. Toshiro: — kagome tu y mi hijo estan comprometidos , claro si estuviéramos en el tiempo de antes , pero tu padre y yo decidimos que solo por dos razones los casariamos... Una, que se enamoraran y dos , por esto que esta pasando , por alguna razón tu padre sabia que serias una sacerdotisa poderosa y tanto tu familia como la mía somos humanos sagrados que nacimos para protejer el mundo , tu y mi hijo son los únicos de las dos familias que tienen poderes espirituales por eso deben casarse para equilibrar este mundo .

— lo siento señor pero no va a ser necesario que nos casemos , yo viajare al pasado e investigare

Kagome tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al pozo .

— sólo espero que pueda pasar—cerró sus ojos , concentro toda su energia y se lanzo , en ningún momento abrió los ojos pero sabia que lo había logrado ...estaba en el sengoku.

Salio y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea cuando escuchó un grito y parecía ser de sango .

—YUKARI !

Un demonio estaba apunto de atacar a una niña , pero una flecha lo atravezo purificandolo pero no solo a el sino también a todos los demonios de la aldea.

Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de ese gran poder y no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían era Kagome , una Kagome diferente se veía mas hermosa , ahora tenia el pelo mas largo pero sin flequillo solo dos mechones a los lados de su rostro, ahora era una mujer .

Sango: — kagome ! Gracias por salvar a mi hija

Kagome: tu hija ?

Miroku : ellas es nuestra hija y ellos también ...que gusto verla de nuevo .Ella es Yukari , Shaome , son gemelas y el pequeño Irie .

Kagome: mucho gusto niños , y me alegra verlos de nuevo.

Anciana: también a nosotros nos da gusto pero por la expresión de tu cara no vienes por una simple visita

Kagome: no la verdad es que algo esta pasando en mi época , nunca se habían visto demonios y ahora han aparecido pero un amigo los a derrotado

Shippo: no solo en tu época , aquí también nos atacan más de lo común , desde que derrotaste a Naraku no había ataques graves pero desde hace unas semanas han atacado gravemente las aldeas vecinas

Kagome: mmm viajare por un tiempo solo necesito arreglar las cosas en mi trabajo para poder venir

Sango: nosotros vamos contigo

Kagome: no , ustedes tienen una familia y es la responsabilidad de mi amigo y mía

Miroku: hay algo que tiene que saber señorita , Inuyasha no se fue con Kikyou ese día , regreso poco después que usted se fuera y nos contó que la quería a usted

Kagome: y donde esta ?

Sango : no lo sabemos desde ese día no lo volvimos a ver

Kagome: mmm , voy a ir a a mi época mañana vuelvo

Kagome arreglo todas las cosas en su trabajo y le contó a Tsukune.

Tsukune: pero yo voy contigo kagome

Toshiro: si hija además el es quien mejor puede protegerte

Kagome : puedes sentir mi energía donde quiera que este no?

Tsukune: si pero ...

Kagome: yo conozco bien esa época además no soy tan debil y tengo muchos amigos que me pueden ayudar ...mejor tu quedate a proteger esta época

Abuelo: creo que mi nieta tiene razón tu sirves mas aquí además tu que harias en esa época allá hay monstruos de verdad y tu pues no estas acostubrado a ellos y mi nieta si

No era un secreto que para el abuelo de kagome Tsukune no era el hombre indicado para su nieta , para el su nieto siempre seria Inuyasha.

Kagome: bueno me voy al amanecer

A la mañana siguiente kagome llego a la aldea .

Sango: te vas ahora

Kagome: si voy a investigar a las aldeas del norte

Kohaku: señorita permitame acompañarla

Kagome: esta bien , además eres muy fuerte me ayudaras mucho

Así Kohaku y Kagome se fueron en busca de pistas a las aldeas del norte .

Kohaku : mire señorita hay muchos demonios atacando esa aldea

Kagome: vamos !

Al llegar a la aldea una horda de demonios atacaba a los aldeanos Kohaku y Kagome los defendían , con una sola de sus flechas destruía a cientos de demonios.

Una vez derrotados los demonios se dedicaron a investigar su origen.

Aldeana: usted es la sacerdotisa Kagome verdad? Es la que derroto al monstruo Naraku

Kagome: así es , saben de donde o quien manda a estos demonios ?

Hombre: yo se quien manda a esos demonios señorita Kagome

Kagome: Akitoki ! Que gusto volver a verlo

Akitoki: a mi también me da gusto ...vamos a mi cabaña y ahí les contare

Al llegar a la cabaña Kagome se sorprendió al ver a una mujer embarazada y herida .

Akitoki: ella es la señorita Kagome amor

Mujer: muchos gusto eminencia , mi nombre es Kagome

Kagome: el gusto es mio ( así que no era yo la destinada a ser la esposa de Akitoki ) que te paso ?

Kagome2: un demonio me araño , pero al parecer tenia veneno y me esta doliendo mucho

Akitoki : la puede ayudar

Kagome: con mucho gusto

Kohaku: necesita alguna planta señorita

Kagome: no , gracias no será necesario

Kagome puso sus manos y con su poder espiritual la curo totalmente .

Kagome: tu hijo será un niño muy sano

Akitoki: como sabe que es niño?

Kagome2: amor ella sabe es una figura sagrada ...gracias señorita

Kagome: ahora Akitoki digame lo que sabe

Akitoki: hace un mes llego un demonio buscando a una sacerdotisa viajera , y nos pregunto por usted , pero nadie le dijo que usted es de otra época , pero a lo mejor se entero y por eso se abrió un portal pero no se porque razón esta esa abertura en el tiempo

Kagome: al parecer hizo algo para mandar demonios a mi época para buscarme , pero aun no se para que me quiere

De pronto se escucho una explosión .

Kohaku: señorita Kagome , un demonio esta atacando la aldea

Kagome : no salgan Kohaku y yo lo vamos a alejar

Kohaku y Kagome se montaron en kirara y llamaron la atención del demonio llevando lejos a un prado solitario .

Kagome: quien eres ?!

Demonio : hasta que te encontré , eres mas hermosa de lo que imagine y tu poder es mucho mas fuerte de lo que me habían dicho...mi nombre es Kuyou un demonio zorro y su futuro esposo

Kuyou un demonio alto, ojos verdes y fríos, pelo largo lacio , rubio y de expresión dura , fría y calculadora

Kagome : tu poder es grande pero no lo suficiente como para abrir un portal espacio-tiempo , quien te ayudo a habrir el portal?

Kuyou: Tsubaki ! Explicale tu

Tsubaki: te dije que me vengaría de ti y ahora aunque tengas un gran poder no nos vas a derrotar

Kagome: entonces para cerrar el portal supongo que tengo que eliminarte

Kuyou: así es cariño

Kagome lanzo una flecha y destrullo a Tsubaki sin darle tiempo de defenderse .

Kagome : ahora sigues tu

Kagome empezó a pelar con el pero Kuyou ataco a Kohaku , kagome lo protegió pero Kuyou la tomo abrazándola por la espalda elevandose con ella ,acercando su boca al oído de la Miko .

Kuyou: tu vas a ser mi mujer

Kagome : primero muerta

Kagome lo abrazo y lo envolvió con su energía purificadora provocando una explosión , Kuyou escapo gravemente herido y Kagome cayo siendo atrapada por kirara .

Akitoki: esta bien la señorita Kagome?

Kohaku: no lo se la llevaré con la anciana Kaede

Se dirigieron a la aldea lo mas rápido posible desapareciendo en el atardecer .

Hombre: que paso aquí?

Akitoki: joven...

Hombre: dime! Sentí dos poderes muy fuertes

Akitoki: un demonio llamado Kuyou ataco a la aldea, Kohaku y la señorita Kagome nos ayudaron

Hombre: Kagome esta aquí ( imposible)

Akitoki: si la señorita Kagome es una poderosa sacerdotisa y por un poco mas lo derrota

(En la cabaña de la anciana kaede)

Kohaku llego con kagome en sus brazos recostandola para que la revisaran mientras el le contaba todo lo que había pasado.

Anciana: por fin despiertas

Kagome: necesito ir a mi época

Miroku: va a comprometerse verdad?

Kagome: entiende el problema no monje Miroku

Sango: yo no expliquenme

Miroku: ese demonio quiere procrearse con la señorita Kagome porque ella es la sacerdotisa mas poderosa que puede viajar entre épocas y se dice que quien sea la pareja de la sacerdotisa del tiempo , sera la pareja más poderosa y los hijos que resulten serán indestructibles como sus padres

Shippo: pero si se casara con un humano común ?

Anciana: seria de todos modos poderoso ya que heredara los poderes de Kagome , y si fuera demonio el producto hederaria los dos poderes , la luz y oscuridad en una sola persona

Kagome: por eso debo casarme con Tsukune porque así ya no le serviría a Kuyou...Me voy para contar todo en mi época

Miroku acompaño a Kagome hasta el pozo y ahí salto llegando a su mundo. Entrando entrepitosamente a la casa donde estaban todos reuinidos.

Kagome: Tsukune, vamos a casarnos!

Espero les alla gustado el capitulo.

Nota: Kuyou es el demonio zorro de rosario + vampire


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la declaración de kagome.

Tsukune tenia un leve sonrojo , no era para nadie una sorpresa que el tuviera esa reacción ya que todos sabían que el estaba enamorado de ella desde muy jóvenes , aunque Kagome no lo recordara.

Kagome les contó todo lo que habia investigado en el Sengoku así que el señor Toshiro acepto de inmediato , pero la familia de Kagome no estaban muy conformes , no por el muchacho, ya que sabían que era un buen hombre para ella, sino por que sabían que ella seguía llevando en su corazón a cierto hanyou.

Toshiro: pero debemos casarlos en un mes ya que el juez que los casara es especial pero esta en china

Kagome: tiene que ser rápido mis amigos están en peligro , pude cerrar el portal pero Kuyou es mas difícil... Porque no puede ser un juez normal?

Tsukune: porque ese juez es además un monje ...sólo un monje o sacerdotisa puede casarnos

Toshiro: y tiene que ser de esta época

Kagome: entonces volveré al Sengoku

Kagome salio al patio y se sentó al pie del árbol sagrado.

Kagome: (como,... como voy a soportar estar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no amo?)

Tsukune: Kagome , podemos hablar

Kagome: claro

Tsukune: no me recuerdas verdad?

Kagome: no

Tsukune: solíamos ir a la misma escuela de niños pero yo me fui poco antes de que muriera tu padre

Kagome: aaah si , ahora recuerdo que me peleabas mucho

Tsukune: jajaja si ...quien diría que ahora seriamos prometidos... Quiero darte esto ya que serás mi mujer dentro de unas semanas

Sacando una sortija y poniendosela en su dedo anular izquierdo. Era de oro con un diamante hermoso.

Tsukune: era de mi madre ...Kagome aunque tu no me ames yo cuidare de ti y procurare ser un buen esposo para que llegues a amarme

Kagome: Tsukune yo... Tengo que ir a la otra época vendre en unos días cuando llegue el juez , ahora deja voy a mi cuarto

Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación , al llegar ahí arreglo sus cosas y se puso un traje de batalla como el de Sango pero de color azul marino. Se puso frente al espejo, tomo las tijeras, se hizo su antiguo flequillo y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, cuando se abrió la puerta.

Mamá: te volviste a hacer tu fleco...hija no quiero que te cases sin amor

Kagome: mi destino es defender a la humanidad ...sabes mamá ahora entiendo a Kikyou y su deseo de ser una mujer normal...sabes me enteré que Inuyasha no se fue con Kikyou, cometí un error y ahora no se que fue de el

Mamá: habla con el

Kagome: no saben donde esta , ese día en que regrese el se fue y nadie sabe donde esta o que paso con el , a lo mejor se fue a seguir a Kikyou al fin y al cabo

Mamá: sin importar lo que pase has lo que te dicte tu corazón y cuidate de ese demonio

Se abrazaron y después Kagome se fue a la otra época.

( mientras tanto en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede)

Kagome: hola chicos

Sango: Kagome te vez hermosa

Yucari: tía ese anillo esta muy hermoso

Miroku: ese anillo es lo que creo que es ?

Kagome: si me caso en un mes

Sango: amiga debes de casarte por amor no por salvar al mundo

Kagome: lo se , pero el y yo tenemos que hacerlo porque si Kuyou me llegara a hacer algo seria el fin no solo de esta época , también la mía

Miroku: no sera necesario , nosotros lo derrotaremos señorita

Kohaku: rápido Kuyou esta atacando la aldea vecina!

Todos salieron corriendo dejando los niños con Rin y la anciana Kaede.

( cerca de la aldea corría un hombre en dirección de la aldea atacada)

Hombre: huele mucho a sangre y otra vez esas presencias

(En la batalla)

Kuyou: otra vez te vuelvo a ver mi amor

Kagome: no soy tu amor

Kagome comenzó a atacar a Kuyou muy hábilmente , todos los demás también la ayudaban pero Kagome era la única que podía seguirle el paso a Kuyou.

Un hombre entre los arboles veía la pelea sorprendido .

Kuyou ataco a Sango para distraer a kagome , cuando le dio la espalda Kuyou la ataco tomándola por la garganta.

Kagome: sueltame

Kagome desprendió energía provocando que Kuyou la aventara por el aire , kagome cayo a un lago provocando que se golpeara la cabeza sin poder nadar hacia la superficie.

Kuyou: lo siento amor

Hombre: maldito... viento cortanteeeee!

Pero Kuyou ya había desaparecido .

Miroku: Inuyasha!

Pero Inuyasha ya había saltado al lago. Nadó a lo profundo rescatando a Kagome.

Kagome estando recostada comenzó a toser pero no abrió los ojos no quería dejar de soñar con Inuyasha.

Kohaku: tiene una herida en la cabeza

Inuyasha la cargo a estilo nupcias y la llevo con la anciana Kaede, ahí les explico todo a todos, mientras kagome escuchaba todo sin abrir los ojos.

Inuyasha: no tuve el valor de regresar ese día , después decidí que no volvería , ya no quería saber nada mas si no estaba Kagome conmigo

Viendola acostada , cuando llamo su atención una sortija que brillaba en el dedo de su Kagome.

Inuyasha: ese anillo..

Miroku: si , ella se va a casar en unos días

Miroku le contó todo sobre Kuyou y la razón por la cual Kagome se iba a casar con Tsukune.

Inuyasha: no permitiré que ella ...

Kagome: no es tu sedición , ni siquiera es mía

Inuyasha : kagome

Tsukune: kagome vámonos !

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les este gustando la historia .


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha: ella no se va ir a ningún lado contigo!

Tsukune: pues si que se irá porque yo soy su prometido

Abrazo a kagome pero antes de que Inuyasha pudiera atacarlo ya había desaparecido. Apareció en la casa de kagome donde les contó a todos lo que había pasado.

Tsukune: ese mitad bestia , sangre sucia, no sabe con quien se mete

Kagome: el que no sabe con quien se mete eres tu , si le vuelves a llamar medio demonio o sangre sucia , no vivirás para contarlo

Toshiro: ya hijos calmence , van a compartir su vida y...

Souta: ya vasta ! Hermana da me ese anillo

Kagome sorprendida se lo da .

Souta: tengan mi hermana no se va a casar contigo , mi hermana con la ayuda del amigo con orejas de perro van a derrotar a ese monstruo

Inuyasha: mi cuñado tiene razón

Todos voltearon al portal de la casa y kagome tenia la cara roja por el comentario y sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho.

Toshiro: mira muchacho ellos están destinados desde niños

Inuyasha: no ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos

Kagome sintió un palpitar y un presentimiento parándose rápido .

Kagome: algo esta pasando en el Sengoku

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome y la subió a su espalda saltando al pozo seguido de Tsukune.

Al llegar Kuyou estaba atacando la aldea y al ver a Kagome con Inuyasha sintió su sangre hervir .

Kuyou: hoy mismo seras mía!

Kagome: no hoy mismo seras destruido !

Kagome lo comenzó a atacar dejando a Inuyasha muy sorprendido por su destreza al luchar.

Kuyou: ahora me conocerán

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y dio paso a un zorro gigante de 6 colas. Atacó a Tsukune dejandolo inconsciente para después atacar a Inuyasha y tomar a kagome con su osico.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Ataca con viento cortante !

Inuyasha: no , te voy a lastimar !

Kagome: confía en mi !

Inuyasha: viento cortante!

El ataque de Inuyasha se dirigía hacía Kuyou , cuando le dio el ataque provocó que soltara a kagome; cuando iba cayendo se volteo en el aire y lanzó una flecha con toda su energía fusionándose con el viento cortante destrullendo a Kuyou exolotandolo. Kagome caía al vacío de una cascada muy alta pero Inuyasha se lanzo abrazandola cayendo los dos al agua.

Los demás se asomaron y vieron que habían salido sanos y salvos.

Tsukune: como puedo bajar

Miroku: sera mejor que se valla a su época ya que la señorita Kagome no se casara con usted

Sango: así es , si de verdad la quiere dejela ser feliz con quien ella ama

Así Tsukune se fue a su época contando a todos que ya no era necesaria su presencia , despidiéndose de la familia Higurashi.

Mientras tanto en una cueva se encontraban unos jóvenes mojados a la luz de una fogata.

Inuyasha: estas bien ?

Kagome: si gracias

Inuyasha: por qué no te afecto mi ataque?

Kagome: porque puse un campo de fuerza en mi

Inuyasha: cuando te volviste tan fuerte ?

Kagome: ni yo misma lo se

Inuyasha: que pasara con nosotros ?

Kagome: no lo se , ...es mi culpa , hace años ... comenzando a llorar-

Inuyasha: no ,es mía por no decirte la verdad cundo debía ...yo ...cuando supe que estabas comprometida sentí la sangre hervir

Kagome: Inuyasha yo te sigo amando , no sabes lo que sentí ese día al verte con Kikyou, pero pague mi grave error al no hablar contigo ese día ... Todo este tiempo había tenido la esperanza de verte una vez más, cuando me dijeron que no te habías ido con Kikyou me sentí la mujer mas estúpida y miserable , ahora soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón - llorando inconsoladamente-

Inuyasha: yo también te amo -abrazandola- y ya no puedo dejar pasar mas tiempo ya e desperdiciado mucho, no lo digo por estos años sino desde la batalla con Naraku y por eso ...Kagome quieres casarte conmigo ?

Sacando un anillo de oro con un diamante rojo muy hermoso .

Inuyasha: era de mi madre , mi padre se lo dio , se que no es tradicional pero ...

Kagome: no me importa el anillo yo te quiero a ti

Inuyasha le puso el anillo y se besaron , mientras mas se besaban sus cuerpos pedían más y más.

Kagome: i..nu...ya..sha

Inuyasha: di...me

Kagome: espera...debemos ir con los demás

Inuyasha: los demás pueden esperar

Recostandola en el suelo , Inuyasha comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras Kagome lo vía sonrojada.

Inuyasha se poso sobre ella y comenzó a besar sus labios bajando a su cuello mientras le quitaba el traje y su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda. El la besaba mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo en especial sus pechos, ella sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados , gemía y acariciaba la espalda de su hombre.

Inuyasha se introducía seguro en Kagome hasta que se tensó al darse cuenta que era el único que había estado en esa situación con su Kagome y juraría que sería el único para toda la vida.

Inuyasha: kagome te prometo que voy a ser el mejor hombre...pero no se si tu quieras vivir tanto como yo

Kagome: claro que quiero

Inuyasha : para eso debo marcarte , mezclar nuestra sangre

Kagome: esta bien

Inuyasha comenzo a penetrarla lentamente hasta que Kagome se le paso el dolor comenzó a subir de ritmo , solo se escuchaban gemidos en la cueba .

Inuyasha mientras se entregaban , se mordió el labio inferior provocando la salida de sangre besando a Kagome y mordiendo sus labios para mezclar su sangre. Al terminar Inuyasha cayó al lado de Kagome , los dos estaban muy agitados pero muy felices , ahora estaban juntos para siempre. Después se vistieron para irse a la aldea.

Inuyasha: te ves muy linda sonrojada

Kagome totalmente roja se monto en su espalda y se dirigieron a la aldea donde les dieron la noticia de su boda.

Cuando terminaron de platicar se fueron a dormir e Inuyasha estaba realmente emocionado al tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado.

Inuyasha:( no podía creer que Kagome fuera mi mujer ahora, creo que es un sueño nunca imagine que un hanyou odiado por los demás seria tan afortunado)


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome entrenaba a Naoki su hijo de 6 años para controlar su poder.

Era un niño hermoso con el pelo de su padre , la piel y ojos como su madre. Tal como habían dicho era un hanyou con poderes espirituales muy fuertes , su madre lo entrenaba en lo espiritual e Inuyasha le enseñaba a controlar su poder demoníaco .

Inuyasha los veía a lo lejos mientras entrenaba a Izayoi , su hija de 5 años que se parecía a su madre excepto por los ojos color miel.

Izayoi: papi , ya me canse

Inuyasha: esta bien descansemos

Naoki: nosotros también terminamos - sentándose junto a su hermana-

Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha por la espalda.

Inuyasha: - sonrojado- que pasa

Kagome: nada solo quería abrazarte

Naoki: mamá podemos ir con la abuela y el tío Souta a jugar con mis primos ?

Kagome: si pero vuelven antes del atardecer

Izayoi: esta bien , al rato regresamos

Inuyasha: entonces hay que hacer tiempo mientras llegan los niños - con voz seductora-

Kagome: desde cuando te volviste tan abierto

Inuyasha: desde que te hice mía la primera vez...te amo tanto Kagome , gracias por amarme como soy

Kagome: gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de amarte ...te amo inuyasha y mas allá del tiempo te amaré porque mi destino eres tú

Los dos sellaron su amor con un beso transmitiendo los dos su amor sincero.

Fin.

Gracias por leer dejenme sus comentarios ya que es el motor para continuar y para mejorar.


End file.
